


Poem Of Love!

by BlushingWidow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I do too much logicality, M/M, Poems, cute af, i was bored, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: Patton writes Logan a love poem and I write too much logicality...





	Poem Of Love!

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYYYY!!!  
> Okay so I'm doing a lot better then I was a couple of days ago so here you are....a poem
> 
> AND I have a YouTube channel....It's just BlushingWidow because idk what the name could be....I'm unsure what to post but I have posted a game video so yeah....Bye my shadowlings!!!

_'You're always on my mind,'_

_'Here you will find my thoughts, Outlined,'_

_'Your love-is our connection,'_

_'It will give our lives a meaningful direction,'_

_'Logan you are so unbelievably beautiful,'_

_'And you always dress so suitable,'_

_'The moment I saw you my heart was sold,'_

_'I dream that together we will grow old,'_

_'We met_ _each other sometime ago,'_

_'Read about my feelings in the lines below,'_

_'My love is so strong it makes me fly,'_

_'Let us never say 'Farewell and goodbye','_

_'All of you is what I need,'_

_'Together we will succeed,'_

_'Bye bye my love,'_

_'Remember all the things I wrote above.'_

:) 

 

 


End file.
